Shuyō
Shuyō (主要, Shuyou; lit. "Key") is a human with Fullbring powers. She lived in the Human World, in a isolated place, more specifically in the mountains where Hotaru Kazuko had found her. This apparent meeting led her to the Jūsanseiza. Hotaru had noted to the members of the group that she will take part in the "Sacrificial Lambs" order though many remains doubtful of Hotaru. Appearance Shuyo appears to be a very thin and pale teenage girl because of a serious case of anemnia that her Fullbring causes. She possesses an unusual orange hair, though lightings can make it appear otherwise. She has very deep eye-bags, a result of having insomnia. Her clothes ''are that of bandages which only covers a half of her body, including private parts. The bandages that she uses as her clothes are seen stained by her own blood and other's. This particular appearance makes her seem like one of the undead. A key-like object can be found stuck on her head, whether its really ''stuck in or simply put there for style is unknown. She wields an unusual large golden key with a comical face which is actually a living thing. Personality Shuyo is a very shy person. She is often seen only with herself and isolated from the others. She cannot express herself too well and would rather just not talk. This anti-social behavior had led to many misunderstandings and even accusation of things she hadn't done. She mostly displays a very gloomy expression and would appear frowing all the time. Despite this, Shuyo is actually a very kind and caring person that people simply needs to have a little patience to be able to befriend but rarely does one do so as her appearance easily leads her to being discriminated. Whenever she finds those in need of help, she wouldn't hesitate to lend a hand as she isn't really the monster everyone mostly thinks and imagines. There are times that she could be very cheerful when around those she consider as friends. She'd begin to talk like any normal girl would and display a vibrant aura. She treasures her friends very much, mostly because she doesn't possess all too many and her friends are all she have. She treats them as family and would act hostile if one would harm them. When the number of her remaining friends diminished due to various reason and would end up only having Kazuya by her side, she became distanced even more than she already was. No day would pass where she wouldn't cry, only to have Kazuya comfort her. A smile on her face could rarely be seen by oftentimes, only Kazuya could bring such miracle with his love of kidding around despite his current situation. She loves sweet food, from candies to cakes, forming a little addiction for them that she even went as far as eating sugar canes raw when she hasn't got her daily dose of sugar from sweets. She is rarely seen without a candy or anything sweet hidden on the bandages that covers her. History Kazuya ' Kazuya' (和哉, Kazuya; lit. Peaceful One) is the name of the creature that Shuyou carries most of the time. It take the form of a oversized golden key with a comical face. Kazuya is actually a shinigami sealed within a key by another unnamed fullbringer. He was found by Shuyou outside a church in the garbage can. Shuyou treasures Kazuya very much as he is the only thing that she has left. Kazuya also acts as Shuyou's primary weapon and despite his size, Shuyou is capable of wielding him effectively in combat. Kazuya is extremely durable in this form, capable of bringing down Gillians and block ceroes from several arrancars, though he did mention that it stings. Powers and Abilites Superhuman Strength - ' '''Enhanced Speed - ' 'Enhanced Durability - ' '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Spiritual Awareness - ' '''High Spiritual Power - ' Fullbring ''' Bleeding Shame (ブリーディングシェイム, Burīdingu Sheimu): Shuyo's fullbring manifest on the bandages she wears. She can freely use the bandages in any way she wants and her blood makes it deadlier. With each drop of her blood, the control over the bandages intensifies and with enough amount, one small piece of cloth could literally slice through a building. A major drawback of this ability is the blood that it needs to sustain a certain level of control. This causes Shuyo to suffer from anemnia and becomes weak with every moment she uses her fullbring. Quotes *''"Do I look that bad to you? I'm sorry if I can't look that good.... You could always erase me from your sight, I promise I 'won't resist." '' To Hotaru Trivia *I based her appearance on A.B.A in Guilty Gear.